


harry, the oblivious fool with a far too gryffindor response to realizing his feelings

by meshtams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry is an idiot, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, OOC, Oblivious Harry Potter, Sexual Situations, bi harry potter, draco is an edgy lookin bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshtams/pseuds/meshtams
Summary: draco comes to eighth year with a whole new look, triggering harry into realizing that he is in love with the pointy bastard
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	harry, the oblivious fool with a far too gryffindor response to realizing his feelings

**Author's Note:**

> this ends up kinda smutty which tbh makes me feel sorta uncomfortable bc hi im a lesbian but likeeeee

Harry Potter always knew that his eighth-year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was going to be hell. He had expected the oppressive attention of his classmates. He had expected the younger students following him around the castle. He had even expected the love potions that all of the girls seemed intent on trying to slip him. What he had not expected, however, was for Draco Malfoy to walk in to the great hall on September first wearing muggle skinny jeans, a V-neck t-shirt, doc martens and EYELINER. He had not expected the narcissus flowers and lilies inked up and down his forearms, surrounding the pink-ish scar that was his dark mark. He definitely did not expect the tiny rainbow pride pin on his chest.

When he walked in, all of the attention was diverted away from Harry and on to Draco, for which Harry was incredibly grateful. He was not, however, grateful for the fact that this new version of Draco Malfoy seemed to be even more difficult to look away from than he had been in previous years.

Harry had always known that Draco Malfoy was an attractive man, that underneath his prickly exterior and sneers he was witty and beautiful and captivating, that his eyes were pure silver with no pigment at all, that he was tall and slender and that when he leant over in potions class he stuck one hip out slightly, practically gluing Harry’s eyes to his shapely arse. But before this moment, it had never occurred to him that maybe it wasn’t entirely heterosexual behaviour to stalk your ‘rival’ around the castle for a whole year, and obsess over his dot on the map even in the middle of the night, or to stare at his arse for extended periods of time, or to know every shade of grey in his eyes off by heart, or to think about brushing his white-blond hair out of his face as he leans over a cauldron, or to get hard when you see him on his broom.

“Oh fuck, mate, I think I’m a bit gay.” His mouth was running before he even had a chance to think about what he was saying, his eyes still locked on Malfoy as he made his way over to the eighth-year table in long, graceful strides, his posture more laid-back than Harry had ever seen him before.

Ron turned to Harry, incredulous. “Mate, you’re not saying this is news?”

“What do you mean?” Harry was somewhat baffled by his friend’s reaction.

“You didn’t know?!” Ron was outright gawping at Harry now.

“No?”

“Harry, mate, I know you’re oblivious, but come ON.”

“Are you saying you knew?”

“I can’t believe you DIDN’T! Practically our whole year has caught you mooning over the ferret at least once, the pair of you have been obsessed with each-other since first-year!” Ron was looking like he was trying not to laugh now.

“He’s right, you know, Harry.” Hermione was looking at Harry with a soft but amused look on her face. “At least half of our year knows that you’re in love with him, and Ginny figured it out after you couldn’t stop talking about him after the trials, so the whole family knows too.” Harry had testified at the Malfoy family trials, ensuring that everyone knew what Narcissa Malfoy had done for him in the forest on the night of the battle, and arguing aggressively for Draco’s freedom. At the trials, Draco had looked so skinny and broken, and Harry had been unable to get that image out of his head, and had spent the next two months before Hogwarts had re-opened repeatedly expressing his concern for Draco’s wellbeing to his friends.

“In… love?” Harry had only just realized that he even liked boys, surely he couldn’t be in love with Malfoy. Sure, he would like to kiss the pointy git, and he would definitely like to shag him into the mattress, and maybe, yes, he would like to wake up next to him and see him every day for the rest of his life, and hear the constant snarky comments on everyone around him, and see him smile, and one day maybe he’d like to marry him, but….. oh shit. “Oh shit, I’m fucking in love with the git, aren’t I?”

“Who is that, you’re in love with, Potter?” Malfoy had folded himself into a seat fairly nearby, directly beside Pansy Parkinson, and he had a sneer firmly in place on his striking, angular face, but his eyes were guarded with an emotion that looked almost like jealousy, but surely that couldn’t be right.

“Oh, er, no-one.” Harry could feel his cheeks heating up.

“Be a Gryffindor, Harry.” Hermione kicked his shin lightly.

“I, er, I need to… go.” Harry was up on his feet and out of the great hall before he even knew what he was doing.

“What the fuck?” Harry could hear Draco’s usually cold voice sounding genuinely bewildered and concerned as he left the hall.

Upon leaving the hall, Harry made his way towards the dungeons; he had found a secluded spot in the disused parts on the map, and only he, Ron and Hermione knew about it, so he wouldn’t have to worry about being disturbed.

He was walking fast, and had made it half way there when he heard someone running up behind him, heavy boots slamming against the cold, concrete floors of the dungeon corridors.

“Potter!” Draco was panting lightly, “Potter, wait!” Harry ignored him, his cheeks flaming read as he increased his pace and carried on walking. Soon, though, a pale hand grabbed onto his arm. “Harry!” Shocked at hearing his given name coming from the taller boy, he stopped and turned around.

“What do you want, Draco?” the name slipped off of his tongue by accident.

“Were Granger and Weasel telling the truth?” His pale cheeks were flushed; with exertion or embarrassment, Harry couldn’t tell.

Harry’s stomach dropped. “About what?” he asked, weakly.

“Are you in love with me?” Draco’s skin got impossibly redder, this time definitely from embarrassment.

“Shit.” Harry wondered what the quickest way would be to run away.

“Is that a yes?”

“Why?” Harry was preparing to be mocked to within an inch of his life, when Draco tilted his head down and pressed his lips gently to Harry’s.

“Because, it would be quite nice if my feelings were reciprocated.” Draco was clearly aiming for an unaffected drawl, but his pink face and the nervousness in his eyes gave him away.

Harry fisted one hand into the loose, soft hair at the nape of Draco’s neck and crushed their lips together harshly. “Yes.” He murmured into the kiss, pressing Draco back against the wall behind them and deepening the kiss when Draco’s mouth opened in a light gasp. He moved his hand that wasn’t wrapped in Draco’s hair to his hip, and then slid it down until he was gripping at the blond’s thigh, which he hitched up to wrap around his waist as he pushed himself against Draco, rolling his hips lightly. Seemingly unconsciously, Draco wrapped both legs around Harry until Harry was the only thing holding him up, pressed against the freezing walls of the disused dungeon corridor.

“Fuck, you're so gorgeous.” Harry practically growled, moving his mouth away from Draco’s to bite and suck at the pale expanse of his neck.

“I love you, so much.” Draco’s usually refined voice was broken and breathless as he felt both of Harry’s hands slide around to grip at his arse.

“I’ve wanted to get my hands on your arse for years, fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Harry’s voice was low and rough.

“I’ve wanted… fuck, I’ve wanted you to. Made sure to-to bend more in potions when you were behind me.” Draco keened as Harry’s hands slipped under his jeans and underwear to grip directly at the skin of his arse. “Harry! Fuck, I need…”

“I know, come on.” Harry moved back and pulled away from Draco as he got his feet back on the floor, before grabbing his hand and pulling him along towards on of the abandoned old professors quarters he knew was nearby.


End file.
